bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Man, Max!
"The Mysterious Man, Max!" is the sixth episode, airing on November 6, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis After being reported of an incident in Noribaka Town in Planet Western, the Jetters head over, only to be tricked by the Hige Hige Bandits. While attempting to stop them, a mysterious man swoops in and steals the real badge. Who is this mysterious man? Plot White Bomber has a flashback with him and Mighty. Mighty is trying to teach White Bomber the Thunder Bomb, but White Bomber is scared. Mighty says it is all right; and the flashback ends. At the Shumulvault, Mujoe and Dr. Mechado are scolded by Bagura. Bagura compares them to Max and explains that Max is a space thief, and a very good one. Later at the bar, Mujoe and Mechado talk about Max. Mechado also reveals a little secret he plans to do with the "Combined Bomberman Making Machine". White Bomber is playing, and owning at a video game but wishes he was also good in real life, so he goes and trains. Shout comes but finds he is not there because he went to go training. White Bomber trains for making a Thunder Bomb, but fails. He flashes back to Planet Bomber. Momo comes and tells White Bomber that Mighty is missing. She also tells him about joining the Jetters, and White Bomber says he will do it. The flashback ends, and Shout sees White Bomber training. At the Jetters Base, the Jetters receive a call from a sheriff that the Hige Hige Bandits are after a sheriff's badge. The Jetters assemble and arrive on a western-themed planet called Planet Western. Everyone finds out that the call was staged to lure the Jetters in so the Hige Hige can have their revenge. Mujoe wants to duel White Bomber, and he accepts because he says that's what his brother would do. Mujoe is using the "Combined Bomberman Making Machine", but the Jetters say that it won't affect a Bomberman. Mujoe is shocked so he puts it to maximum output, but it still won't affect White Bomber. They start to walk and Mujoe cheats and fires on four instead of five. But Shout throws her boomerang and knocks off the machines aim. The beam hits a house, creating Housing Bomber. Housing Bomber, due to his enormous size, steps on Shout's boomerang, and the unique sheriff's badge. Both Shout and Mujoe command White Bomber to destroy Housing Bomber and White Bomber states that everyone is so self-centered. A mysterious figure zooms by and steals the badge on Housing Bomber which the sheriff reveals it is the real unique badge. From the hole where the badge was, the mysterious man placed a Thunder Bomb, destroying Housing Bomber. The mysterious man introduces himself as Max, the space thief, and White Bomber recognizes him from before. White Bomber challenges Max, but Birdy says that White Bomber is no match for Max. White Bomber prepares a Fire Bomb, but Max prepares a Thunder Bomb. Max's bomb goes straight through White Bomber's, and White Bomber gets hit. Both Birdy and White Bomber notice that Max's bomb gesture resembles Mighty's. All the bad guys leave and White Bomber believes that Max could possibly be Mighty. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes